emmerdalepastpresentfandomcom-20200214-history
Nick Bates
Nicholas Malcolm "Nick" Bates was a character in Emmerdale. He appeared between Episode 1004 (26th November 1985) and Episode 2074 (23rd April 1996) and returned for a brief spell in 1999, last appearing in Episode 2584 (29th September 1999). He was the son of Caroline Bates and brother of Kathy Brookman (nee Bates, later Merrick, Tate and Glover). Nick became the fiance of Elsa Feldmann, father to their daughter Alice, and the best friend of Archie Brooks. He was played by Cy Chadwick. Biography Backstory Nicholas Malcolm Bates was born on the 3 September 1969 to Malcolm Bates and Caroline Bates. He was their second child after Kathy Bates born 2 years earlier. 1985-1996, 1999 In 1985, 16 year old Nick Bates first appeared when his mother Caroline rented Victoria Cottage off NY Estates, whom Caroline worked for at their Home Farm branch. Nick became friends with Archie Brooks and Jackie Merrick. He briefly dated Sally Newman in 1987. Nick turned 18 in September 1987. Nick often caused trouble and wound local landlord Amos Brearly up. In February 1988 Nick started skiving off school. He was rejected from college and became quite erratic due to this. In June that year he foiled a raid on the local shop but took some of the money. He felt guilty. Nick dated Claire Sutcliffe. Later on he told a few people and word got round to Eric Pollard and Phil Pearce. They tried to blackmail him. In December 1988, Nick said he had something on Phil and Eric as they were involved in a robbery at Home Farm and had blackmailed Nick into helping them. So they were even. Phil was later jailed for his part in the robbery. Nick later met and married Elsa Feldmann. However, Nick and Elsa's relationship was becoming rocky, and in 1991 Nick witnessed Elsa verbally abuse Alice several times, plus they also had several rows. Elsa then decided that motherhood wasn't for her as it prevented her social life, and she departed Beckindale in 1991, leaving Nick to bring up Alice on his own. However, Nick was aided in fatherhood by best friend Archie, who had become a full-time childminder. However, in December 1993, Nick and Archie were caught up in the plane crash which claimed Archie's life and left Nick temporarily blind. Nick was in hospital for a while and when he was discharged, he learned that Elsa had returned and was suing for custody again. This time, she was saying that he and the late Archie were lovers and neglected Alice. However, the court did not believe Elsa and Nick was awarded full custody of Alice, while Elsa again left Beckindale. In 1995 Nick became good friends with Dave Glover and Biff Fowler. The 3 of them hung around together. In March 1996 Nick was determined to catch some poachers. They even tied him to a tree and shoved a fish in his mouth. In April 1996, Nick accidentally shot and killed Jed Connell a poacher at Home Farm. Nick was later charged with manslaughter and sent to prison for ten years. In 2001 Kathy said that Nick is still serving his prison sentence. As of 2018, it is uncertain what has happened to Nick but he was probably released from prison in about 2006. Memorable info Birthday: 3rd September 1969 Full Name: Nicholas Malcolm Bates Family Father Malcolm Bates Mother Caroline Bates Siblings Kathy Brookman (full), William Bates (half, same father) Grandmothers Alice Wood Children Alice Bates (1991) Category:Emmerdale characters. Category:Past characters. Category:Characters first seen in 1985. Category:Characters last seen in 1999. Category:Bates family. Category:Emmerdale bad boys. Category:1969 births. Category:Residents of Victoria Cottage. Category:Convicted Criminals. Category:Killers Category:Residents of Demdyke Row (Destroyed in 1993)